


Interregnum

by maglor_still_lives



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, and his behavior in nargothrond makes this scene fairly likely anyway, i apologize for making curufin the bad guy of sorts, i don't have anything against him but mags needed opposition, un-beta-ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maglor_still_lives/pseuds/maglor_still_lives
Summary: There were nineteen years between Maedhros’s capture and Fingolfin’s arrival. Maglor got pretty used to being in charge.
Relationships: Curufin | Curufinwë & Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Interregnum

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully be part of a longer work. Watching Maglor grow into the leadership will be fun!

“He’s gone.”

Once, Maglor would have argued. Once, he would have held up hope like a banner--a bright and fluttering symbol, something for his people and brothers to rally around. Now, he just sighed. “And you think you deserve to be the High King in his place, do you?”

“I think I deserve a voice.”

Maglor didn’t even look at Curufin; he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Primogeniture is the law, yes?”

“Yes, but—“

“But?”

“You claim he is alive. If he lives, you cannot inherit his crown.”

That’s the trouble with banners—they’re flimsy things. They tear and stain and fade, until they rip off the flagpole and float away in an icy wind. “Call it regency if you like. Whether he is dead or not, the rule falls to me. It is the custom.”

“Custom died when the swanships set sail. I have more experience in statecraft. While you played on your lute, I learned from Father. While you wrote poetry to elleths—“

“Custom is the only thing keeping these people alive!” Maglor snapped. “Do you not see them? We made murderers of them, and still they follow us. We owe them something better than turmoil.” His voice, usually sonorous, was cracked and harsh. “You want a voice? You have one. Use it for something other than undermining my rule.”


End file.
